


My Angel

by lilolilyrae



Category: Marvel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Clint has never had the chance to make a snow angel. Phil feels the need to change that.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-09-24  
> Probably pre-slash I guess? Though I think it can be read both as friendship and as established relationship.

When Clint arrives back on base, it's late in the evening.

He's exhausted after how long it took to wrap everything up with the mission, and the fact that, as he landed on a public airport instead of a SHIELD one, he had to drive home through the snow didn't help.

 

When he walks to his room, Phil Coulson comes towards him, smiling and asking him how it went.

Clint knows it isn't because the report can't wait until tomorrow, the mission was a cake walk and Phil might be efficient, but not _that_  efficient. 

So maybe Coulson just likes to hang out with him, or something. Or he finally decided he needed downtime and no-one else is around to talk to, or something... 

 

Really, Phil is worried about Clint, and wants to see how he's holding up.

Being worried about his best sniper is nothing new, Phil always is when they had to work separately. But he knows Clint is always feeling down after he had to take a killshot, and somehow the holiday season seems to affect his mood in general- maybe because everyone was so cheerful in contrast to him, maybe because Clint doesn't have the best memories of previous winters. 

Phil knows some of Clint's past from his file, and some more from what he told him privately. He knows Clint has not had a happy childhood, is not used to people appreciating his presence. So he wants to show him that he does. Appreciate him, likes being around him.

 

They still go through the official reports first, and to be honest Clint is glad to get it over with fast. No more thinking about figures falling in the snow, shot by his own rifle.

Once he is's done reporting, he asks what was up on Phil's side.

And, to his surprise, Phil endulges him and tells him the newest gossip of what happened at HQ while Clint had been out of the country. 

He also lets him know that he hopes they will be on the same mission again soon.

That makes Clint smile, and Phil loves seeing Clint smile.

 

After a few moments of silence- not an awkward one, they are both used to each others silent presence from missions- Phil notices that Clint is looking at the snow on the other side of the window, a longing expression on his face.

"What is it? Clint?"

Clint shrugs if off, looking ready to lock the emotion, whatever it was, deep inside of him, and Phil knows he can't let that happen. 

"Barton. Talk to me"

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Clint shakes his head. No. Why does Phil have this effect on him? Damn, why bother fight it, he'll spill the embarrassing truth sooner or later anyway.

"On the way from the airport, I saw a few kids, building a snowman together with their mom, and doing snow angels. And I just, I never had that. I guess I'm just sad that I never did that." he shrugs. "It's silly, it's just children's games, I know..."

"It's not silly."

Phil takes his hand over the table they have been sitting at. "It's obviously important to you. Have you- never built a snowman or did a snow angel at all?"

"I built a snowman once, with Barney in the circus... But he said snow angels were silly, so I never did that."

 

"Well." Phil stands up and takes his gloves and jacket. "I know I can't give you a happier childhood, and I'm incredibly sorry for that- but I get definitely go make some snow angels with you."

He motions to Clint's own winter clothes. 

"Get dressed, we're going outside"

"Phil, look, it's just a silly childrens-." Clint starts, but Phil shakes his head to make him be quiet. "No, try to talk your way out of this, just do as I say."

Clint does as he is told, gets dressed and follows Phil outside. The snow is still falling, everything is covered in white, it's quiet and peaceful. 

Both walk out into the snow. Phil leads the way, going towards a little park where no-one is at this time of the day before turning to Clint and saying "Here, now you don't have to be afraid we'll be caught during silly children's games"

"I wasn't afraid."

Phil just smiles, and motions towards the thick snow on the ground. "Go for it"

 

Watching Clint as he does his first ever snow angel, actually laughing as he accidentally hits snow over his face, eyes filled with life and joy, make Phil almost feel as if he is drowning in emotion.

_He's so beautiful.,_ he thinks. _And such a good man... He deserves so much more._

Then Clint draws him from his thoughts by calling out "Now you too!"

Laughing, lets himself fall into the snow.

 

Clint, sitting up and shaking the snow from his hair, looks over to him.

Phil truly is his angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
